1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on a single-lens reflex camera incorporating a motor therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single-lens reflex camera having a motor incorporated therein is arranged such that depression of a shutter button causes a release action to begin. Upon completion of the release action, a sequence of photographing actions, such as a mirror-up action, an automatic stopping action, shutter travelling, and quick returning actions on the mirror and an automatic stop, are carried out one after another in response to a signal produced upon completion of the preceding action. After completion of the photographing actions, a winding action is performed by the motor. Accordingly, if the shutter fails to operate in a normal manner, no signal representative of completion of the travel of a trailing shutter curtain would be produced. Then, the sequence of the actions of the camera would stop half-way. The camera would stop operating with the mirror left in a state of being lifted up or with the shutter left in an open state. Such an abnormality certainly gives a warning to the operator of the camera. However, with the mirror left in the lifted state, shutter blades might be damaged by sunlight. If the film is rewound when the shutter is left open, the whole film portion which has been exposed in photograph taking operations might be exposed to light and thus might be ruined. Furthermore, even when the shutter normally operates, if the film comes to its end half-way in a film winding process and is then rewound from that position, a new film which is loaded in the camera would have a first portion thereof wound-up to a different extent than other films. This results in inconstancy to the extent that the initial film winding is to be done without photographing. Such inconstancy is undesirable.